The Current Guardians
Below is a brief description of each of the current Guardians, as of 2017. The order stated below is the order at which they were born. Each of the current Guardians also possesses their own Companion. Savannah Gardiner Savannah Alyce Gardiner, the Lady High Guardian, the Zephyr, the Windbearer, Firstborn of the Guardians, Head of Administration * Date of Birth: ''02/09/1978 * ''Predecessor: ''Julianna Belgrobe * ''Ethnicity: ''Somali-British * ''Place of Birth: ''Essex, England * ''Current Residence: ''London, England * ''Manifested at Age: ''14 * ''Companion: Meraxes, the Wind Dragon * Specialised Class: ''Blademaster * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Duelist * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Sabre Known as the Lady of Justice, Savannah is the firstborn of the current generation of Guardians, and adheres to the position of High Guardian as if it were all she was. Born into the nobility, and distantly related to multiple royal families, Savannah enjoyed life of prestige and wealth, that naturally came with vigorous instilling of the proper fashion and etiquette. While some today may call her uptight and highly compliant with set laws, she is also the best leader the Academy has seen in many generations, leading the Academy through many a reform. She maintains a strong and secure peace, having done so ever since she first rose to the role of High Guardian upon the death of Giovanni Rosaccino. Though shy and unwilling to take up the mantle, she has proven herself a wise leader, willing to guide all under her wing through strife and prosperity alike, even if others find her snobbish oddities unusual. Alexandra Martinez ''Alexandra Rosalina Marie Martinez, the Lady Guardian, la Hija de Fuego (Daughter of Fire), the Firebearer, Secondborn of the Guardians, Head of Magic * Date of Birth: ''15/12/1981 * ''Predecessor: ''Kaylen Moore * ''Ethnicity: ''Afro-Spanish-Canadian * ''Place of Birth: ''Granada, Spain * ''Current Residence: ''Barcelona, Spain * ''Manifested at Age: ''12 * ''Companion: Excelsior, the Burning Stag * Specialised Class: ''Warmage * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Elemental * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Sphere Alexandra is known to be the most headstrong of the current Guardians, though she defies the rules with a pure and good heart. A middle child in a family of seven children, she had always searched for ways to express her own individuality, finding joy eventually in the rush of adrenaline as she attempted the thrills life had to offer. Always looking for the fun and optimistic side of life, Alexandra is the daredevil amongst the Guardians, exemplifying a wild and free mindset she flaunts with great enthusiasm even when discussing more serious matters, a characteristic that can frustrate her fellow Guardians. Nevertheless, she always has the best of intentions and has never been one for malice nor spite. Samuel McKannis ''Samuel Henry Calvin McKannis, the Lord Guardian, the Dawnbringer, the Lightbearer, Thirdborn of the Guardians, Head of Health * Date of Birth: ''05/03/1992 * ''Predecessor: ''Vivienne Del Mar * ''Ethnicity: ''Anglo-Scottish * ''Place of Birth: ''Glasgow, Scotland * ''Current Residence: ''New York City, U.S.A. * ''Manifested at Age: ''16 * ''Companion: Castior, the Dawn Labrador * Specialised Class: ''Paladin * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Medic * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity War Axe Samuel is known to be the most selfless of all the Guardians, a trait that coupled well with his affinity with the element of light. Though his respect and willingness to see the best in others may show him to be naive at times, it could not be further from the truth. When his father died in an accident while Samuel was only an infant, his mother showered Samuel with all the love she could, working day and night to provide for her small but struggling family. As soon as he was old enough, Samuel quickly learned to pull his weight to help support his mother, learning to greatly appreciate the value of love and care, and the sacrifices it demanded. His mother eventually found love again after several years and remarried, bearing two baby girls with her new husband; Samuel could not have been happier with the new family additions. Through it all, he remains the most positive and caring member of the current Guardians, eager to lend a helping hand and constantly looking on the more optimistic side of things. Liana Volkanstinova ''Liana Catherina Elena Volkanstinova, the Lady Guardian, Lastachka (the Swallow), the Waterbearer, Fourthborn of the Guardians, Head of Elements * Date of Birth: '' 12/08/1994 * ''Predecessor: ''Jerome LaBoivre * ''Ethnicity: ''Russo-American * ''Place of Birth: ''St. Petersburg, Russia * ''Current Residence: ''Oslo, Norway * ''Manifested at Age: ''15 * ''Companion: Dravina, the Tide Serpent * Specialised Class: ''Cleric * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Sentinel * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Stave Intelligent, determined and almost motherly in nature, Liana is considered to be the most generous and caring of the Guardians and is always eager to listen to others. While neither outspoken nor one to engage in any direct conflict, Liana's voice has always proved to be one of reason; very few words, for her part, are ever said without just cause. Though she is not as adventurous as the other Guardians, she has been known to go out of her way simply to understand and discover new things, particularly when it comes to other people. Her curious and intuitive, yet loving nature does nothing to stifle the natural sense of motherhood she feels toward many others, particularly her younger twin Liam, another Guardian himself. Liam Volkanstinov ''Liam Alexei Illarion Volkanstinov, the Lord Guardian, Cамец (the Beast), the Earthbearer, Fifthborn of the Guardians, Head of Defence * Date of Birth: ''12/08/1994 * ''Predecessor: ''Hamish Vaughn * ''Ethnicity: ''Russo-American * ''Place of Birth: ''St. Petersburg, Russia * ''Current Residence: ''Oslo, Norway * ''Manifested at Age: ''15 * ''Companion: Valos, the Stone Lion * Specialised Class: ''Blademaster * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Champion * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Hammer Many call Liam a person of reckless force, without direction or intent, and constantly charging into situations intending to pound his opposition into submission without a second thought. When his elder twin sister was acknowledged as a Guardian, Liam was instantly placed into Liana's shadow. So when Liam himself manifested his Guardian abilities, the entire supernatural world was shocked: more than one Guardian in the same generation of a single family, let alone twins, had never before been heard of. Consequently, Liam and his sister were heavily coddled, a circumstance that Liam strongly resented. He consequently decided to make his preference for brute force more apparent, giving rise to many hot-headed arguments within the Academy's halls, but equally adding to his brutality in the heat of battle. Though strategy may not be something Liam falls upon in times of need, it is unarguable that he is fully capable of achieving results, or in most cases crushing all evidence underfoot while on the rampage. Damon Brenlithe ''Damon Trent Brenlithe, the Lord Guardian, the Silent Death, the Shadowbearer, Sixthborn of the Guardians, Head of Intelligence * Date of Birth: ''28/10/1997 * ''Predecessor: ''Valentina Feng * ''Ethnicity: ''Australian-Canadian * ''Place of Birth: ''Port Hawksbury, Nova Scotia, Canada * ''Current Residence: ''San Diego, California, U.S.A. * ''Manifested at Age: ''14 * ''Companion: ''Naphira, the Shadow Fox * ''Specialised Class: ''Shade * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Reaver * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Scythe Of all the current Guardians, Damon has had harshest childhood. Having been orphaned as an infant when an accidental house fire killed his parents and destroyed his home, he suffered greatly at the hands of his abusive uncle who blamed Damon for the death of his family. Battered, broken, and constantly beaten back by his sense of self-doubt and guilt for what happened, Damon became quiet and despondent, a fact that did not change upon his manifestation as a Guardian. Though many would call Damon a person of cynical and sarcastic wit, those he allows to become close to him understand that under the stoic exterior lies a pure and sensitive heart. While now he remains wiser to the harsher aspects of life, Damon is now beginning to understand the meaning of self-worth and the ability to love oneself. Augustine Thomas ''Augustine Spencer Thomas, the Lord Guardian, the Winter Wolf, the Icebearer, Seventhborn of the Guardians, Head of Training * Date of Birth: ''09/06/1998 * ''Predecessor: ''Giovanni Rosaccino * ''Ethnicity: ''Irish-Singaporean New Zealander * ''Place of Birth: ''Hong Kong, Hong Kong * ''Current Residence: ''Auckland, New Zealand * ''Manifested at Age: ''19 * ''Companion: Valyré, the Frost Wolf * ''Specialised Class: ''Slayer * ''Specialised Subclass: ''Blademage * ''Favoured Weapon: ''Solarity Blade Gauntlets A Guardian of exceptional circumstance, many thought the seventh Guardian (the previous High Guardian Giovanni's reincarnation) had been lost somehow when their powers did not manifest as it should have. As the years dragged on, many worried about the plethora of possibilities: had the First Child become lost or corrupted; had it been unable to find a proper host; had the unbinding from its previous incarnation been unsuccessful? It came as both a relief and a fear to many when Augustine finally manifested his Guardian abilities, which were for the most part unscathed, even if a little late in the manifestation. Nevertheless, as an extremely fast learner, Augustine continues to surprise his fellow Guardians with the speed at which he develops his underlying abilities. Though Augustine did not suffer as many hardships as his fellow Guardian Damon, he has had his fair share of difficulty through life, with each occasion making him more the emotional backbone he still remains for many others. Regardless, his experiences of an unhappy family and a difficult childhood has done nothing to stifle Augustine's optimism, nor his boundless energy and enthusiasm. Many remark on Augustine's sheer strength of will, and a maturity that supersedes his young age.